Haunted House
by Kiki-chan94
Summary: Dream Pair FujixEiji EijixFuji; ONE-SHOT Eiji walks home from school whe he reads a poster about the March-fair, but nobody is free with whom shall he go...?


A/N: This idea just pooped into my head when I was walking pasted the haunted house 'Tanz der Vampire' on our 'City Kirmes'... I thought about what pairing I should use... and Dream Pair I thought would be perfect. I really hope you will like this story.

I don't really know what siblings Momo has... so I just faked up a sister...

* * *

It was Friday evening, and Eiji was walking home alone from tennis practice because Fuji went home earlier from practice because it was his sister-Yumiko's-birthday and Oishi had to stay for a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou. Ha had just walked past a lantern when he spotted a poster that caught his attention. It read: 

'BIG MARCH FAIR ONLY THIS WEEKEND!'

"Nyaaa! This weekend? Oh, oh! I'll have to ask Oishi or Momo if they want to go with me." Eiji almost yelled. Quickening his pace, the red-head charged towards home. When he arrived he greeted his family briefly before running up to his room, grabbing the phone on the way. After he closed the door to his room, he jumped on the bed and dialled Oishi's number.

Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut, tuuut…

Nothing.

"Nya, nobody's answering the phone," Eiji moaned before suddenly remembering that Oishi was still in school when he left. "Well, I think I should just call Momo then," he said to himself before he dialled the aforementioned male's number.

Tuuut, tuuut.

"_Hello, Ayako Momoshiro speaking."_

"Hello Ayako-chan. It's me, Eiji. Is Momo at home?" Eiji asked to Momo's little sister.

"_Ah, Eiji-kun. Yes, he's at home, wait a moment…Onii-chan, a phone call for you. It's Eiji-kun!"_ She yelled. Momo ran to the phone and nearly yelled: "_Eiji-senpai, what you want?"_

"Well, I saw a poster that said there was going to be a fair on tomorrow. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me," Eiji said to his kohai.

"_Gomen, Eiji-senpai. But I promised Ayako-chan I'd go shopping with her. I'm really sorry."_

"Nya, don't worry, don't worry. I'll just ask someone else. Bye then, Momo," Eiji said, a bit disappointedly before hanging up.

"Nya…who else could I ask? Think Eiji, think. I know, I'll just ask Fuji if he wants to go with me," Eiji said, motivated to his big teddy bear that was sitting opposite him. Dialling Fuji's number in the phone, Eiji realized that he could also wish Yumiko a happy birthday.

Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut, tuuut.

After what seemed an eternity, someone finally answered the phone.

"_Fuji Syuusuke, with whom am I speaking?"_

"Hoi, hoi Fujiko!" Eiji said loudly into the phone.

Fuji chuckled at the red-head's boisterous greeting. "_Hello Eiji, what can I do for you?"_

"Nya, Fuji. There's a fair tomorrow and I want to go, but I couldn't get Oishi or Momo to go, so can you please go with me?" Eiji asked.

At that, Fuji chuckled again and said, "_No problem Eiji. Of course I'll go with you."_

"Fujiko, you're the best!" Eiji shouted. "Oh, and by the way, please wish Yumiko-neesan a happy birthday for me, 'kay?"

"_Okay Eiji, I'll tell her. I'll be at your house tomorrow at eleven o'clock, okay?" _

"Mhm. Okay then, till tomorrow, see ya Fujiko," Eiji said.

"_Bye, Eiji," _Fuji said before he hung up.

**XxxxTheNextDayxxxx11AMxxxx**

Ring, rang, rung.  
Eiji dashed towards the front door and threw it open, finding the brown haired tensai standing outside.  
"Nya, Fujiko. I waited for you! I'm so happy that you're coming with me to the fair."  
"Saa…no problem, Eiji. If I'm honest, I wanted to go as well," Fuji chuckled.  
"Hoi, hoi! I didn't know that Fujiko liked to go to fairs too," Eiji laughed.

**xxxxAtTheFairxxxx**

"Oi, oi, Fujiko! Look, look! That rollercoaster looks really great. Ne, Fujiko, let's go ride it, 'kay?"  
"Saa…"  
The two walked over to the rollercoaster, bought the tickets and got on the ride. After the ride, the two went through the whole fair going on nearly all the rides. Then they walked past the haunted house (insert doom music here). Eiji, wanting to get as far away as possible from the ride, tried to walk past it, but Fuji grabbed Eiji by the arm and dragged Eiji to the counter and bought tickets for it.  
"F-Fujiko…I don't really want to go inside of that, you know?"  
"Saa…Eiji, you don't have a choice," Fuji chuckled evilly. "And don't worry, I'll be there the whole time."  
"Fujiko, sometimes you're really evil and mean!" Eiji whined, making the tensai chuckle even more, if that was even possible.

They drove inside the house in their cart, and Fuji realized immediately that Eiji was really scared. When suddenly, a cardboard vampire dropped down from the ceiling making Eiji scream and grab onto Fuji, releasing his grip almost instantly when he realized what he was doing and blushed. Fuji noticed his best friend's odd behaviour and kept it in mind. When they drove around the next corner, a Godzilla-like monster appeared and Eiji screamed again, grabbing onto Fuji _again. _This time however, the shock that the red-head received was so great that he didn't release Fuji, giving the tensai this opportunity to wrap his arms around him. Eiji pulled a puzzled expression at Fuji who ignored this, choosing to, instead, push his lips against Eiji's, breaking apart again nearly instantaneously. Fuji, still holding his arms around the other, merely smiled his usual smile while Eiji looked confused. But then, a rather wide grin spread all over his face and he snickered, making _Fuji_ the one to be confused.  
Fuji had always thought that Eiji would be disgusted if he found out about his feelings, but it seemed it was the complete opposite. Eiji had no qualms about it, or have anything against it. In fact, the red-head looked as if he _liked _it.  
Bending forwards, Eiji kissed Fuji again gently.  
Fuji just smiled to himself.  
And from that point on, Eiji neither hated nor loathed the idea of haunted houses anymore, especially when he caught a ride with Fuji.

* * *

**Beta-ed **

**by squishy the jellyfish **

**11.03.08 **

**And? **

**Did you like it??**

**Please leave me some nice reviews, will ya??? **

**Kiki **


End file.
